Deity
by kairihatake
Summary: A girl with powers of the four elements has to learn to control them in order to save her new found friends at the Xavier Institute. Set after the defeat of Apocalypse, a new world is arising.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! :) I have decided to completely re-do this story and am reposting it here. I will be doing one chapter a week. So for those who have already read the story, there are a few changes to it that you might notice farther in. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or the X-men storyline. I only own the characters of Ophelia and Lilly and the story I've come up with._

Chapter 1: Ophelia

It had been three months since Apocalypse had been defeated, since Professor Xavier saw his glimpse into the future. Magneto, Colossus, and Gambit came to the mansion, and became friends with Xavier and the students, just as he had forseen. At first the students tried to go back to school at Bayville High, but the rising fear from humans, and their hatred for mutants grew to a dangerous level. Professor Xavier had no choice but to turn his housing mansion into a school, and so, additions were made to the mansion. Ororo, Jean, Scott, Hank, Xavier, Erik, Piotr, and reluctantly Logan and Gambit became teachers at the school. Jean also studied under Hank so that she could learn how to be a doctor, and help him help the students who were injured.

She was 4'0" with waist length black hair and bright shining black inquisitive eyes. She had gone shopping with some of the other kids from school, but accidentally got separated from them. Now she was wandering the shopping district by herself, trying to find her way back. She was looking around frantically when a young teenage girl walked up to her and kneeled down right in front of her. The young girl had light blond hair, and sparkling, sapphire blue eyes. She had a gentle smile on her face as she looked at the small child in front of her.

"Hello," the blond girl said. "My name is Lilly. What is yours?"

"I'm Ophelia," the small girl said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ophelia. Are you here all by yourself?"

"Uh uh. I was here with some of my friends and Mr. Remy, my teacher, but I got lost," Ophelia answered.

"Well why don't you take my hand and we'll go look for them?" Lilly asked.

"Can I just walk next to you? I don't like to touch other people very much."

"Of course. Now where was the last place you saw your friends and teacher?" Lilly questioned.

"Over by the book store," Ophelia answered.

"Well why don't we start there?" Lilly asked and Ophelia nodded.

The two girls started on the path to the bookstore. There were a block away from the book store and Ophelia could see that her teacher was inside looking around frantically. She stopped.

"That's my teacher!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"It looks like he's been looking for you," Lilly answered, noticing the brown haired man in a brown trench coat. "Let's go shall we?"

Ophelia nodded. Before they continued on their way, four tall teenager boys in jock jackets stood in the girls' way.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" One of the boys questioned.

"Excuse us," Lilly said, glaring at the boys.

"You can go sweetheart. We want that little mutie standing next to you," the second boy stated. Ophelia hid behind Lilly.

"Mutie?" Lilly asked, looking down at Ophelia. Ophelia looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, we just want the mutie so we can show her who the real bosses are here," the first boy said.

"Excuse me? I don't think so. One, it doesn't matter if she's a mutant. And two, you can't go around picking on little girls," Lilly shouted. Ophelia latched on to the hem of Lilly's skirt.

"Don't tell me you're one of them mutie lovers," the third boy stated.

"Mutants are people just like us," Lilly said.

"Well then how about you take the beating for her? Only thing worse than a mutant is a human who defends them," the second boy said.

The first boy swung at Lilly, who turned away anticipating the punch that never came. When she looked up she saw the girls teacher, Mr. Remy, standing in front of her, holding the boys fist.

"Now, wha' kind o' man be tryin' ta hit a lady?" Remy asked in his thick Cajun accent.

"Who the hell are you?" The second boy asked.

"Hey! You're one of those mutants too! Get him boys!" the first boy said.

"I wouldn' recommend you be doin' that now," Remy replied.

The boys didn't listen and attacked Remy. Remy dodged their attacks and easily knocked them all out with one move for each boy. Then he turned to the two girls.

"You two alrigh'?" he questioned. Lilly nodded and Ophelia ran and hugged Remy tightly.

"Mr. Remy I was so scared!"

"Don' you worry. You alrigh' now darlin'," Remy said. He looked back towards Lilly. "Tank you chere. I been a mess lookin' fer this one. Might' fine o' you ta protec' her like tha'. Wha your name?"

"I'm Lilly. It's nice to meet you Mr. Remy," Lilly answered, extending her hand towards him.

"Please, it jus' be Remy. Remy LeBeau," Remy said, taking Lilly's hand and kissing the back of it, causing her to blush.

"It's nice to meet you Remy."

"It nice to mee' you too chere. I bes' be getting' dese kids back t'ough. Be seein' you," Remy said.

"Thank you! See you again," Ophelia said, smiling at Lilly. Remy and Ophelia left her behind and went their merry way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the X-men characters. I only own my characters and the story I come up with. _

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

Chapter Two: Vision

Xavier sat in his office after his last class for the day. It was a beautiful spring day, full of warmth and the feeling of new beginnings in the air. Birds were chirping overhead, while squirrels chased each other through the trees. Xavier wheeled his chair over to the window and opened it, reveling in the feeling of the warm air. He was so engrossed in the beautiful day that he barely heard the soft knocking on his door. He was brought out of his trance and turned towards the door.

"Come in," Xavier said gently. A small girl, no older than seven walked into the room. Xavier knew her as Ophelia, one of his youngest students thus far. She had long black hair, and bright black eyes always full of wonder and excitement. She was a little shy, but had really been opening up to everyone the last month. He saw that she was holding a picture, and that she looked a little scared. "What is it Ophelia?"

"I had a vision Professor. About this girl," Ophelia stated, handing Xavier the picture that was in her hand. On the picture he saw a very well drawn and detailed picture of a young girl with four colors in her hair. Her face was contorted in agony and it looked as though she was screaming. She was being consumed by flames, as the ground underneath her cracked, and tornados and lightning blazed across the sky in the background. Xavier was a little taken aback by not only the detail in this picture, but by the intensity, especially coming from the little girl.

"What did you see in your vision?" Xavier questioned.

"I saw that girl. I saw that she will come into all those powers at once tomorrow afternoon sometime. I also saw that later on she would come into contact with a firebird that threatens to destroy us all, but she would save us from the fire bird. I also saw a huge shadow. I'm really afraid of that shadow. We have to save her professor!" Ophelia pleaded.

Xavier wheeled over to the little girl and hugged her. "Don't worry child, we will save her. I will do everything I can child, now go play okay?"

"Okay," Ophelia said, before going towards the door. She looked back and smiled at Xavier and then left the room.

_Jean, Ororo, Remy, Rogue, Logan, Scott, come to my office immediately. _Xavier sent his telepathic message.

They all came into the office quickly.

"What's going on?" Logan asked. He was one of the older mutants, with a beard and side burns. He was able to heal himself quickly, and had a skeletal system made completely of adamantium.

"Is everything okay Professor?" Jean questioned. She had fire red, long hair. She was a telepath, like Xavier, but she also had a telekinetic ability.

Ororo had long white hair, and a dark complexion. She had the ability to control and conjure storms and change the weather. Remy had the ability to charge an item he touched and turn it into a bomb. Rogue had short brown hair with two white stripes framing her face, wearing gothic makeup. When Rogue made skin to skin contact with someone she took their life force, often causing them to pass out. When that happened she gained the memories of that person, and if they were a mutant, she temporarily gained their abilities. Scott had a visor across his eyes that controlled the energy beams that would blast from his eyes.

"For now it is. Ophelia has had another vision, a very important vision. Tomorrow we will be going to Bayville, a young girl will come into her mutant powers. She has forseen some ways that this girl will be able to save some of our people," Xavier explained.

"Why do you need so many of us?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure. A feeling I had," Xavier answered. "I want to be there by noon, but be ready at any time tomorrow."

They all left his office, going to their various rooms to prepare for tomorrow. At noon the next day, they left in two vehicles: Xavier, Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue in one; Remy, Jean and Scott in the other. They waited patiently outside of Bayville High.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men characters or storylines. _

_Thank you for the follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know she may seem a little O.P. right now, but just keep on with me and you'll see her progress and change through the chapters._

Chapter Three: New girl

She woke up this morning, feeling a little hot. When her foster mother checked her forehead, she said that the girl had a fever.

"Lilly, you should stay home dear. You're burning up," the foster mother said.

"No mama, I have finals today, I need to take it so I can pass and get into a good college," Lilly replied. She had light blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was average height and weight, with an ivory complexion, almost looking like porcelin. She wore a knee length black skirt, black flats, and a light blue peasant blouse. She put her hair into a braid, kissed her foster mother goodbye and went to school.

The morning went by peacefully, with only a little dizziness. Lilly still felt hot. At lunch, she decided to eat outside in the football field, hidden from other people. Ever since she had helped that little girl Ophelia, she had been called a "mutie lover" and was constantly bullied by the other kids at school. She just didn't feel like dealing with them today either. Lilly looked to the sky when she felt water land on her cheek and noticed that it was starting to rain.

"Hey, mutie lover! What are you doing all the way out here?" Victoriana, one of the head cheerleaders said.

"Hiding from her own kind," Paul, one of the boys from the other night said. "Come on boys, let's teach her a lesson."

Paul and three other boys walked towards her and she backed up, moving farther onto the football field. Before she had gotten too far they had managed to surround her. They began by shoving her towards each other.

"You sure she's only human?" one of the boys said.

"If she wasn't she'd have already used her powers wouldn't she?" Paul replied.

They knocked Lilly onto the ground. She could feel her body get hotter and hotter from the inside out. Victoriana stepped into the circle and kicked Lilly hard. Lilly doubled over in pain. That was when she first felt the transformation. Her eyes glowed red and her hair turned a red color. She could feel all the heat that had been boiling inside of her burst out of her. When she looked up she saw a raging fire swirling around her, and the group of kids unconscious on the ground away from the fire. All at once she could feel the rain and thunder, the plants beneath her growing, and the air swirling all about. Her eyes began to glimmer different shades of red, blue, green and yellow, her hair becoming stripped with those colors, just like in Ophelia's drawings. She was overwhelmed by everything and let out a shrill scream as her powers consumed her.

Xavier and the others heard the scream and immediately jumped out of the vehicles towards the football field, where they saw the raging inferno. When they got there they saw Lilly standing in the middle of the fire. Tornados had begun to touch down around her heading towards the students lying unconscious. Lightning struck the ground in several places and the water came down harder and heavier. The ground shook violently, making it difficult to walk on. Nightcrawler teleported to the farthest students and teleported them away from the tornados. Logan and Jean got the other ones. Once the students were all safe they turned their attention towards Lilly, who's powers only continued to grow, spiraling out of control.

"_Please calm down,"_ Xavier said telepathically to Lilly.

"_What's happening to me?" _Lilly thought back.

"_You're developing your powers as a mutant at an alarming rate. But you can get through this. Just breath with me and count to ten okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Xavier took a deep breath and counted to one with Lilly telepathically. She counted right after him. One. Two. The rain died down and went back to normal. Three. Four. Lightning stopped crashing into the ground. Five. Six. The tornados completely disappeared. Seven. Eight. The earth stopped shaking. Nine. Ten. The fire vanished. Lilly began to fall over backwards, but Remy caught her. She looked up at him.

"Remy?" Lilly asked confused.

"Hello again chere," Remy said. "You alrigh'?"

Lillly nodded and Remy helped her stand back up, although she was still a little weak.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or it's characters. I only own my own characters and storyline._

_Thank you for the wonderful compliment! Sorry that there wasn't a chapter last week, I was busy with my sister's wedding. :) Yay for weddings. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest installation. _

Ch. 4 Humans

Lilly had just been able to calm down, letting the elements die down with her calmness, her hair and eyes turning back to their normal colors. That was when several helicopters touched down on the football field. The X-men surrounded her and Remy just as they became surrounded by men with rather large weapons. A very tall, muscular man, carrying a few guns stepped forward.

"Now, I know you muties stick to each other like glue, but why don't you hand over the girl, and we don't shoot you all dead here," the man said.

The X-men formed a tighter circle around Lilly, protecting her.

"Don't you worry chere, we won't let 'em hurt ya," Gambit said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," Lilly said.

"I see. Well if that's your decision...fire!" the man said. The men raised their guns, aimed at the X-men and fired.

"NO!" Lilly shouted, clenching her eyes shut. She felt a strong heat fill her body again, and her hair and eyes turned red again. When she opened her eyes, she saw that there was a flame wall between the humans and the X-men, stopping the bullets before they even passed through the flames. She had protected them, not even trying. That's when she got dizzy, her hair and eyes turned back to normal. Her vision grew blurry, and her hearing started to fade. She felt herself falling, but instead of hitting ground, she felt strong arms catching her. She looked up and met Gambit's eyes. He winked at her and picked her up, princess style.

"I'd say it's time to leave," Wolverine growled.

"I'd say you're right," Xavier stated. "Storm, can you give us some cover while the fire is still up?"

"Of course," Storm replied. She created a very dense fog, and they all ran to the cars. Lilly passed out and the flames disappeared. They sped towards the mansion, barely getting away from the man and his army, this time.

They took Lilly to Hank, making sure her vitals were still okay, and they all checked out fine. Hank deduced that she had just used too much energy when her powers first took form and then again when she created the shield. All she needed was some rest, and she would be up in no time.

Ophelia ran through the doors, looking at Xavier. "Is she okay?!" Ophelia asked, panicked. Lilly opened her eyes, still a little weak and looked over at Ophelia.

"Hey there. I'm glad to see you again," Lilly stated.

"It's good to see you again too," Ophelia stated.

"You two know each other?" Xavier asked.

"Uh huh, you remember that day that I was cornered by the mean humans? She was one of the nice humans, at the time, who protected me," Ophelia answered.

"Ah I see. Well then I'm happy you two were able to reunite. May I speak to Lilly alone for now Ophelia, and then I'll let you two visit each other ok?"

"Ok," Ophelia said before bouncing out of the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" Xavier asked.

"Okay...a little overwhelmed...I can feel so many things in my head, in my bones...it hurts...it's confusing," Lilly said, tearing up.

"I know, but that's what this school is here for, so we can help you, teach you to control your powers and live with them. We won't let you go insane Lilly, I promise. We will do everything we can to help you."

"Thank you so much Professor Xavier."

"You are very welcome. Now rest up dear, if you're up to it, we'll start your training tomorrow."

"Okay."

Xavier left the room, and Ophelia visited with Lilly for a little while before Lilly decided it was time for her to sleep. She rested for the rest of the day and night, feeling much more refreshed in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or it's characters. I only own my own characters and story._

_I apologize for the missing another week. I promise to get more up to make up for the missed weeks. Thank you :)_

Chapter 5: Classes

The next day Lilly went to her classes that she received from Professor Xavier. There were six classes to the day. First she had Science with Jean Gray, then it was off to English with Xavier, Scott taught Math, Ororo with History, Health with Hank, and for the last class she got to choose either a foreign language with Piotr, Shop with Logan, or Home Ec with Remy, and since she loved to cook, she chose Home ec.

Her first day of class was a lot of catching up. She got notes from other students, but knew that she would be needing some extra help after classes ended for the day. All the teachers offered to help her if she needed it. It wasn't that she was bad at school, it was just that the Xavier Institute, as the school was called, was a lot more advanced than normal schools. She got through Math with Scott before it was time for lunch. So far her favorite class had been English, but it was that way even in a normal high school. She loved learning the different literary languages and reading what others had to say, whether it was a true story, or completely from that author's imagination.

She sat down with Rogue and Kitty during their lunch break. She was sleeping in the room across from theirs, by herself for right now, but it seemed like that didn't last long in the Institute. She had met them this morning. Kitty was your typical teenage girl who loved to gab, but she had a good heart. Kitty had brown eyes and hair she kept up in a ponytail.

"So how ya likin' it so far?" Rogue asked.

"It's nice, everyone is so helpful. But these classes are a lot harder than normal school," Lilly answered.

"I know right? Like seriously tell me about it, it's crazy. I had such a hard time dealing when we first started taking classes here. Like I still have problems, but you learn to deal I suppose," Kitty rambled on.

"Oh my gosh, I am so not ready for the finals next veek," Kurt said, after popping out of nowhere at the table. He was blue from head to toe with four fingers and a long tail that pointed off at the end.

"I hope I pass," Lilly said thoughtfully.

"It won't matter too much whether you do or not. Since you're new here, all they're concerned about right now is getting you caught up," Bobby said, sitting down next to Lilly. Jean walked over to their table. Bobby had brown hair and eyes.

"Hi everyone, how are you all doing today?" Jean asked. They all answered her with fine's, good's or stressed. She smiled at everyone. "That's good to hear, well except for the stressed part. Lilly, I hate to do this during you're lunch break, but would you like to get some extra studying in now?"

"Sure, anything I can do to get caught up," Lilly said. "It was good to see and meet you all, maybe we can hang out later?"

"For sure," Kurt and Bobby replied. Rogue and Kitty rolled their eyes.

Lilly followed Jean into her office, and saw Ororo and Remy waiting for her.

"This isn't studying for normal classes is it?"

"I'm afraid not," Ororo replied. "We are going to teach you about control. It's one of the hardest things to master, especially with mutant abilities, and especially with yours."

"I know when I first sta'ted I had the ha'dest trouble wit' control. Evert'in' I touched...bam! Now, I can cha'ge anyt'in' I wan' as much as I be wantin'. Still ha'd t'ough, but ya get used t' it," Remy explained.

"So we're going to go down to the danger room and have you practice, using your mutant abilities," Jean explained.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. What if I hurt you guys?" Lilly said, fidgeting. Remy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don' you worry 'bout a t'ing chere. We be a'right. Ya never gon' git bette' if ya don' try." Lilly looked into his eyes and saw how sincere they were. Being this close to him, she felt her cheeks grow warm. He chuckled a bit and then let go as she nodded her consent.

The four of them went into the danger room and started practicing. Reluctantly, and with a little pushing, they got her to use some of her abilities, but each time she lost control. Fire would start spinning all around them, lightning bounced off the walls violently, plants grew so much that there was no room to move, and the air whipped around them like razor blades. The teachers, however, said that she was doing a lot better than when she started. She didn't feel like it, but smiled at them and thanked them for all of their help. The rest of the school day went by quickly, and she was happy when she got to home ec. She was happy to see Remy was the teacher when she walked in.

He went through the lesson for the day, and they all got to practicing. Most of the students stuff came out burnt as Remy walked through the classroom viewing all of their work.

"Looks like we migh' be needin' a bit more practice," he said quietly. He got to where Lilly had been practicing and it smelled really good. He tasted what she had made for the class. "You sure you be needin' this class chere? This be mighty good if I do say so m'self."

"Thank you, I loved baking back at my old school, and a lot of my techniques are self taught."

"I be t'inkin you cook for th' school all de time," Remy suggested.

"That would be too much cooking for one girl to handle I think," Lilly laughed.

"Well yo' migh' be righ' t'ere." Remy went back to teaching his class and it ended without a hitch.

Lilly's first day of classes went by really well she thought, and even though she hated her mutant powers, and hated the fact that she still couldn't control them, she thought this was a good place to live and to learn.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or its characters. I only own my own characters and story._

_Thank you for following with. As promised, an extra chapter for this week. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 6: Finals

It was the week before Spring Break, and while all the children were excited and very talkative about their vacation, and the fun that they planned on having, they were also stressing out. The teachers usually gave difficult tests right before any long break, and on top of that, it was rumored that there would be individual danger room tests. Rogue and Kitty told Lilly that it was because they wanted to see where everyone's mutant ability training has progressed and that they wouldn't actually be graded on it. Lilly was seriously worried, as she knew that she still could not control her abilities, even after two weeks of training with Jean, Ororo, and the Professor. She was severely disappointed in herself.

Lilly walked into the library and saw that it was full of students studying and stressing out. She then went into the common room, game room, and dining room, and was met by the same sort of atmosphere. What did it take for a girl to find a peaceful place to study, outside of her room? She went outside, and felt the warming cool air. There was a slight, gentle breeze that brought on the delicate fragrance of freshly bloomed flowers with it. She could feel the calming beauty of nature and knew that this was where she would find a place to study. She found a very large tree a little distance away from the mansion, and sat underneath it, opening her books class by class and studying until the sun was high in the sky. Two people came and sat down beside her, causing her to look up from her books to see Kitty and Rogue.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Lilly asked.

"Well, we like totally noticed that you've been out here studying all this time, and we thought we'd bring you a sandwich," Kitty answered.

"Seriously?! I was just thinking about how hungry I was. Thank you guys so much," Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, what are friends for?" Rogue smiled. The three girls spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and hanging out with each other.

"So how are you guys feeling about your tests?" Lilly asked the girls.

"Like, I can't wait til they're over. I am so excited for the break," Kitty responded.

"I'm just tired of all this studyin'" Rogue stated.

"Me too!" Lilly explained. All three of the girls laughed.

Periodically through the rest of the week, students would be called, one by one to the danger room. Some of the students would return happy and joyful, while others looked extremely worried or upset. Only a handful of students were left for the last day before Spring break started. On top of the danger room test, they still had to complete their regular finals. Lilly was happy going through the tests because she knew most of the answers on the tests. She had studied hard all week, and it looked like it really paid off. After the last test she went to the library, which was now empty, for an hour before she felt the telepathic message from the professor to come to the danger room.

Lilly made her journey, dreadfully, to the danger room. She was scared that something would go terribly wrong. She rode down the elevator in silence and then entered the room, standing in the middle of it. She had also been practicing this all week long, with very little results. There was now only one element she could control, which was better than at the beginning of the week, but still not where she wanted to be.

"Okay, now show us a little demonstration of your mutant abilities," Xavier said through an intercom system.

Lilly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, using the calming techniques taught to her. She stretched out her hands in front of her, palms to the ground and then concentrated. She could sense the ground beneath her, and sense the life growing within. In a moment she was able to grow some vines up out of the ground, making them blossom with light purple, star shaped flowers. She looked at the flowers and smiled.

"Very good Lilly. It seems your control is growing. Please show us the other abilities," Xavier stated.

"Do I really have to?" Lilly asked, a little frightened. Her voice cracking, and her body trembling.

"Of course you do not have to, but in order to help you, I need to test where you are at. Do not worry, you are safe in the danger room," Xavier coddled.

"It's not me I'm worried about hurting," Lilly stated.

"We are perfectly safe up here, you won't be hurting anyone."

"Okay, I'll try."

Lilly stood in the middle of the room, closing her eyes again. This time, instead of focusing on the earth below her feet, she focused on the heat and warmth surrounding her, drawing upon that. She spread her arms wide, turning her palms to the walls, fingertips stretched out to point towards the ceiling and tried to summon the fire. That's when things began to get bad, and the fire swirled around her uncontrollably. She tried to get a hold on it but it lit the whole danger room on fire. Lilly raised her hands above her head and then tried to conjure a storm, but all she was able to bring was a bunch of clouds and lightning that threatened to strike her down as it bounced off the walls. She ducked down trying to avoid the lightning strikes and intense heat of the flames.

Ororo quickly took control of the storm, getting rid of the lightning and causing rain to fall down and put out the fire that had been raging just moments before. Lilly fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Ororo and Jean walked into the room behind her, the others left, giving the girls some space. Ororo placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder, and Jean sat down on her knees in front of Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, it's okay. These things happen," Jean said quietly.

"But...I've...tried...so...hard...and...it...hasn't...gotten better!" Lilly said in between sobs. "I feel like a failure."

"You have made progress dear. What you were able to do with the plants was beautiful. Rome wasn't built in a day, it took a lot of trial, error, sweat and tears to get to where it was. Just like that, you will become stronger too," Ororo explained.

"You really think so?" Lilly asked, looking up, her sobs ceasing, and her tears drying on her cheeks.

"It's been like that for all of us, and we're all still learning. So it will happen for you too," Jean smiled.

"Thank you ladies," Lilly smiled at them.

"Of course," Ororo and Jean said together, making them all laugh. They left together, enjoying the rest of their day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or it's characters. I only own my own characters and storyline._

_I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Thank you :)_

Ch. 7- Late Night Snack

Later that night, after the testing day, Lilly lay awake in her bed. The moon shone brightly through the window. Lilly had a lot on her mind and kept tossing and turning until she finally gave up and got out of bed. She climbed down the stairs towards the kitchen for a late night snack. The mansion was quiet, as most of the students and teachers had gone to bed. She passed by the door to the garage and could hear someone tinkering with something inside, but decided to leave them alone. She then passed by one of the common rooms and heard a television running. When she peeked her head in, she saw that a little boy had fallen asleep on the couch. She found a spare blanket and draped it over the boy so that he would not get cold. She wasn't sure where his room was, so this was the next best thing. Lilly walked the rest of the way to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

"Can' sleep chere?" Remy questioned. Lilly looked from behind the fridge door and saw Remy leaning against the kitchen doorway. Lilly smiled shyly, which gained a grin from him.

"No, I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Lilly asked.

"Same. Why don' you have a sea' and le' ol' Remy cook you up somet'in nice."

"Okay. Thank you."

Lilly sat down and watched as Remy gathered some ingredients and began cooking something that smelled delicious. He added meats, rice, and many different seasonings to a pot. Once it was all finished he put it into two small dishes and placed one next to Lilly. He took the other one and sat down next to her.

"Ea' up chere. Hope you like Jambalaya," Remy said. Lilly took a bite of her jambalaya.

"It's so delicious! Thank you so much Remy."

"You be welcome chere. I like cookin' for people," Remy stated. Lilly smiled. For a small period, they were quiet.

"Remy, can I ask you a question?"

"O' course."

"Do you ever find yourself missing your home? Your family?" Lilly asked.

"Family? Non. My home, all de time. Wha' bout you?"

"I don't really know my family. I don't have any memories from before I was 14," Lilly answered.

"Wha' you mean?" Remy questioned.

"Well, I remember waking up on my 14th birthday in my foster mother's home. At least, that's what my foster mother told me. Anytime I asked her, she never told me any differently. It's been three years, well, almost three years."

"Maybe you ask de professor? Maybe he can help you remember?" Remy asked.

"Maybe. But something is telling me that I shouldn't remember it. At least, not yet."

"I knew I smelled something good in here," Logan said, walking into the kitchen with grease on his shirt and hands. "You mind if I have some?"

"Not a' all. Wash yer hands firs' mon ami," Remy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Logan grumbled before going over to the sink and washing his hands. He grabbed himself a bowl of jambalaya and sat down next to Remy, eating away.

"You couldn't sleep either Logan?" Lilly asked.

"No. Got a lot on my mind today. You guys too I take it?"

"Ya. Tha' be why we gettin' ou' grub on," Remy replied.

"Good choice. I may not like you much, but you at least know how to cook," Logan said.

"So you guys are like, veterans, right?" Lilly asked.

"I guess you could say that," Logan answered.

"Does it ever get easier?" Lilly continued to question.

"Some t'ings yes. Some t'ings, no."

"The thing is kid, when somethings get easier, you are almost always met with another challenge," Logan said.

"And some mutants, have more challenges than others, but you have some good friends here that will always be there to help and support you," Ororo said, walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you, I'm glad I have good friends now," Lilly smiled.

"Wha' bring you down here 'Ro?" Remy asked.

"The smell of some good food, and an approaching storm woke me," Ororo said.

Ororo went to the pot and grabbed herself some food and sat down next to the others. The four of them continued to talk, mostly Logan, Remy, and Ororo about their experiences. Lilly listened intently, eager to hear the stories of her teachers and new found friends. It was nice getting to know them and who they were in the past, and how those experiences helped them to become the wonderful people that they were today.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello and thank you for the continued adds and rates. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or it's characters. I only own my own characters and storyline._

It was Friday night and all the students were excited. It was rumored that the staff was going to put on a sort of dance for everyone Saturday night to let the students celebrate and let off a little steam. All Friday night, and even Saturday during the day the teachers, and some helpful students decorated a few different rooms. They used silver and gold banner, stars and streamers to decorate the rooms. Since the students don't have a whole lot of money to afford to buy big dresses or tuxes, the staff decided not to do a dress code, as long as everyone was clothed in something.

The dance was to be held at eight p.m. At six, everyone was in their rooms getting ready for the celebration. Some of the students went all out and got very glammed up, but most of the students decided the casual but nice look suited them a lot better. Xavier went through the house, smiling to himself because of the quiet anticipation he heard throughout the halls. It was peaceful, but a little strange to hear all of this silence. He knew it would be over soon though, as the party got closer and closer to happening.

It was finally eight, and all the staff and students excitedly made their way down to the decorated rooms. The students were so impressed with all the hard work that the staff and their helpers had done. It was truly amazing. Music started playing so that it could be heard in all of the rooms, without it being too loud in any one. The students danced, ate, and had a lot of fun.

Lilly, Jean, and Kitty all had fun dancing together, and acting silly. They tried to get Rogue to dance, and with much reluctance, managed to get her to dance to one song. After a few more songs, the other three girls sat next to Rogue, who had been joined by Ororo at the table just moments before. Ororo had brought some punch for the four girls and herself.

"This is like so much fun! You guys did an amazing job," Kitty exclaimed.

"Good," Jean chuckled. "I'm glad you like."

"Do you guys usually do this?" Lilly asked.

"This is actually the first time that we have thrown a party of this caliber for everyone, but I think it is well deserved, and well worth it," Ororo stated. Scott and Kurt walked up to the table as a slow song started to play.

"Excuse me ladies, but, may I have this dance Jean?" Scott asked, holding his hand out to Jean. She rolled her eyes, grinning from ear to ear as she took his hand and was lead away to the dance floor.

"Um Kitty..." Kurt said, looking a bit nervous. "Do you vanna dance?"

"Like, I thought you'd never ask," Kitty said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. The three ladies left chuckled as they watched Kurt being lead away by Kitty.

"I'm gonna get more punch," Lilly said, getting up and heading over to the punch table. She was stopped by Remy, who stepped in her way.

"It be a slow song chere. Care t' dance wit' me?" Remy asked. Lilly blushed, nodding. Remy smiled and took Lilly to the dance floor and danced the slow dance with her. He put one hand on her waist as she put one on his shoulder, and they held the other hands together. She stepped on his feet a few times, but eventually got the hang of it. "You ever dance b'fore?"

"No, this is the first time I've ever been to a dance. I would have had my senior prom this year at the high school, but, well, guess I won't be now," Lilly answered.

"How old you be?"

"I'll be 18 in two months, but don't tell anyone. I want to keep it on the down low," Lilly responded.

"I hear ya. Don' wan' nobody makin' a fuss?"

"Exactly."

Another slow song played, and Remy wrapped both his arms around her waist as she put both arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don' know what it is, but t'ere somet'in about you chere, somet'in special."

"Thank you Remy, there's something special about you too, and I..." Lilly started, but stopped suddenly as her body started to feel like it was on fire. It started off a little slower this time, with a burning in her chest that had soon spread throughout her entire body. "Excuse me, I'm really sorry, but I forgot something." Lilly dashed out of the room and ran outside to get some cool air. Thankfully nobody else was out here, as the air had gotten chilly the past couple of days. The last of the winter winds trying to force their way through Spring, rather late, actually. She ran farther away from the mansion, out into one of the open fields they had.

Even though the air was chilled, Lilly could not cool off. Her body burned hotter and hotter until she was kneeling on her knees drenched in sweat. Her hair and eyes turned the deep crimson red color they get whenever she uses her fire. That was when the fire burst forth from her, uncontrollable, like always, swarming around her, but staying relatively in place.

"Chere?" Remy called out.

"Remy?" Lilly asked, shocked. She saw him kneeling right in front of her, but she didn't remember him being there just a second ago.

"It's okay. Calm down. Everyt'in' g'nna be a'righ'. Breat', look in m' eyes," Remy said calmly. Lilly focused on Remy, taking deep breaths. It seemed that if she focused on him she was able to get her fire under control, but every so often, when she thought about the fire, it would flare up again. It was several long minutes until she was able to gain complete control of her fire and hair, eyes, and body returned to normal. Her body shook as sobs racked her. Remy held her close until she was finished crying, both of them realizing just how chilly it was outside. They stood up to walk back towards the mansion and go inside when they heard the sounds of multiple helicopters. The helicopters hovered about the school grounds, men dropping down from ropes in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the adds! I greatly appreciate it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or it's characters. I only own my own characters and storyline. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 9: Taken

Lilly and Remy become surrounded by armed men, several yards away from the mansion. The music is loud enough that it drowns out the sound of the propellers from the helicopters. Lilly and Remy stand together, with their backs pressed against each other. Remy takes some cards out of his pockets and lights them up, throwing them at several of the men charging towards them. Lilly grows large vines out of the ground, making them grab the men and then throwing them away. Then all of a sudden, a new group came out of the helicopters towards Lilly and Remy. They were bizarre looking and seemed to have powers similar to mutants, except that they looked half human and half robotic. They hit Lilly in the arm with a laser, and she yelled out in pain, but continued to fight. Remy continued his assault as well.

Lilly fell to her knees, dizzy and weak. She had already exerted too much of her energy, first when her fire went crazy, and then during the first part of the fight.

"Lilly. You okay?" Remy asked.

"My sight has gone all fuzzy," Lilly whispered.

The men from the first round came running at Remy and Lilly again, attacking and shooting at them. Remy continues to dodge, using more and more cards to send explosives towards the armed men. The boss sneaks past him, using skills that Remy did not know a non-mutant could possess. The boss of the armed men hit Remy really hard in the back of the neck with his forearm, knocking Remy unconscious. He then moved towards Lilly, grabbing her arm and injecting her with some sort of clear liquid. Lilly lost consciousness.

Jean, Scott, Ororo and Rogue run outside after hearing the commotion, to see Remy and Lilly lifted onto the helicopters, and the helicopters flying away. The small group goes to Xavier and Hank who are in Hank's lab looking at some of the experiments Hank had been performing.

"Professor, they've taken Remy and Lilly," Scott said matter of factly. Xavier looked up, a grim expression on his face.

"I'll search for them with Cerebro," Xavier said before wheeling to the room Cerebro was located. They all followed after him, watching as he tried to get a read on Remy and Lilly. No matter how hard he looked there was some sort of signal interference with Cerebro. Just to test it out, Xavier tried to look for somebody from the brotherhood, and got the same interference.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll take this thing apart and find the cause for the interference. If worse comes to worst then I'll just recalibrate it so that it can go around the interference," Hank said.

"Thank you Hank. Gather the rest of the team. While Hank works on this, we need to be searching the streets for any kind of signs or clues," Xavier told the rest of them. Within five minutes Xavier, Rogue, Logan, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Amira, Bobby and Ororo were all assembled in Xavier's office. "I want you to divide into two man teams and scour the city for Remy and Lilly. All we know is the MRD has taken them hostage. We don't know why and we especially don't know where. While Hank tries to fix Cerebro, we need to gather any information from the streets."

"Right. Alright Logan and Rogue, you scout out by the warehouses, Jean and I will look over by the high school, Kitty and Kurt have the North end, Piotre and Amira take the South, and that leaves Central to Bobby and Ororo," Scott said, dividing everyone to teams and locations. Everyone seemed to be okay with their new assignments and split up to search the city.

Logan and Rogue went to the warehouses and started searching for anything that might give them an answer. Lucky for them, they spotted two MRD men standing guard outside of one of the warehouses. They figured that was their best bet until they got closer. Logan sniffed the air and frowned.

"They're not here," Logan said. "But maybe there's someone in there who knows where they are."

"So what's tha plan?" Rogue questioned.

"We knock these two boneheads out, don't think they'd know very much, and we question whoever is waiting inside."

"Got it."

Logan climbed up one of the buildings, getting a good vantage point before leaping down on the two guards and knocking them unconscious. Rogue came around the corner and followed Logan as they entered the warehouse as quietly as possible. They made their way slowly to the middle of the room, which was blanketed in darkness. Once they reached the middle, Logan started yelling and growling as a large electrical current ran through him until he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Wolverine!" Rogue called out, using his codename since they were in uniform.

Two men came after Rogue and she fought them off, only to be shocked by the same contraption that shocked Logan, until she was also unconscious. Logan and Rogue's bodies were carried off.


End file.
